<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Разница by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Jitelpalati</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661600">Разница</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020'>fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitelpalati/pseuds/Jitelpalati'>Jitelpalati</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitelpalati/pseuds/Jitelpalati</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«В конце концов, различие между мужчиной и женщиной невелико, — сказал Малфой и вцепился в ширинку Поттера.»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Разница</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— В конце концов, различие между мужчиной и женщиной невелико, — сказал Малфой и вцепился в ширинку Поттера.</p><p>— А ты много сравнивал? — Поттер руку не сдвинул и отполз к изголовью кровати.</p><p>— Я усредняю. И да, немало. Шикарная фамилия, налицо генофонд, знаешь ли, — Малфой самодовольно ухмыльнулся, но как только Поттер нахмурился, тут же во всем сознался. — Читаю я много, Поттер. Анатомию учил! Между прочим, у женщин в штанах тоже бывают сюрпризы.</p><p>— Да ладно…</p><p>— Серьезно! Я лучше, — Малфой снова потянул за пояс Поттера и смог сдвинуть руку, чем тут же воспользовался, расстегивая и ширинку заодно. Буквально за движение до снятых трусов Поттер вцепился ему в запястье и больно сдавил.</p><p>— Врешь?</p><p>— Не вру! — Малфой возмутился до глубины души. В кои-то веки не врал!</p><p>— Не может быть. У женщин же нет… ну, этого… ну… ну… у них эта.</p><p>— Поттер, я почти жалею, что люблю тебя. Пися есть пися, и разница не так велика, — Малфой собирался еще что-то добавить, но из головы все вылетело. Поттер резко разжал руку и весь как-то сполз, обмяк, щеки окрасились нежным румянцем, а прямой взгляд перестал колоться.</p><p>— Сразу бы сказал, — шепнул Поттер и за ворот дернул Малфоя на себя.</p><p>Между поцелуями Малфой крайне плохо соображал, но был согласен полностью.</p><p>— Я же сразу сказал, что разница небольшая.</p><p>Поттер тяжело вздохнул и сам полез в брюки Малфоя:</p><p>— Давай уже свою небольшую разницу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>